


THE SURPRISE

by blackillya



Category: startrek
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: AMANDA HAS A SURPRISE FOR HER HUSBAND





	THE SURPRISE

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written by a dear friend of mine - Marge Cleghorn - who has been gone for several years. I post this in her memory. It was in her closet that I found this, and her collection of slash goodies.

THE SURPRISE

Amanda danced around the room, dusting and fussily arranging objects.

Finally, Sarek looked up in exasperation. "Amanda,please settle down. These reports have to be finished by 9:00 tomorrow morning."

"Yes, I'm sorry, Sarek." as she absently dusted his desk, knocking off some tapes in the process.

With an annoyed sigh, Sarek reached down to pick them up, replacing them on the desk. "My wife, will thee please tell me what has thee in such  
a -- I believe the term is -- dither?"

"Oh, Sarek -- the rabbit died!"

His brow arched quizzically, "Why are thee pleased at the death of an inoffensive animal, who has never harmed thee?"

Amanda shook her head. "It's an old earth saying -- it means I'm pregnant." looking at him expectantly.

"Good, my wife," absently, as though she had told him that they were having plomeek soup for dinner.

Approximately two hours later, what she had said hit him. His fingers stumbled on the keys, messing up a line of figures it had taken him six hours to program. "My wife - Attend."

"Yes, my husband?"

"Did I hear thee correctly? Thee are with child?"

"Yes, my husband."

He turned away, a tiny smile crossing his lips.

Amanda had to bite back a laugh as she saw it.

"I'm going to be a father."

Hearing the astonished delight in Sarek's voice, Amanda giggled.

\-- Marge Cleghorn


End file.
